Head Soccer Easter Eggs
*THIS PAGE IS CURRENTLY UNDER PROGRESS* Head Soccer is an interesting game with many things to unlock. While the game might be difficult in the beginning, after you start unlocking more characters and upgrading your stats and costumes , the game gets really fun. I have created this list of easter eggs in this game that will benefit you, and others just for fun. NOTE: All of these are comfirmed to work on version 6.4.0. 'Fight Mode Easter Eggs' There are so many tricks in Fight Mode that you can do, I had to create its own category! 'Fight Mode Turtle Trick (Extremely Helpful)' ' '''This is probably the best one on the list, because you can win a match in Fight Mode within 10 seconds if you use this trick: You will need a max-level turtle pet, maxed jumping ability, dashing ability, and it is highly recommended to wear a costume and a body that increases jump and dash. If you don't do these, the trick won't work, so you should set this one aside if you are not that far into the game. Here's what you need to do: You have some time before the ball comes down in the kick-off so, you need to dash as quickly as you can to the opponent. Once you reach him/her, you should jump over them. Then, dash back all the way to your turtle, and it will kill them within 10 seconds, varying on how much heath you opponent has. After you knock them out succsessfully, you should get 2,000 points by the end of the match, thus, saving time, and making more points. This is helpful if you want to farm points to get a specific costume, or to unlock some characters that are almost impossible to unlock such as Norway, or Hong Kong. This takes time to master, and you might get very frustrated along the way if you accidently score on yourself. 'Fight Mode Basketball and Spikeball Bonus Games Trick (Extremely Helpful) ' '''This is another really helpful trick to help you unlock Senegal and Bolivia in the first 2 bonus games of Fight Mode. Here's what you need to do: Once the bonus game starts, pause the game after 1 second. This should stop your time at either 59 or 58 seconds. Then, wait for all the balls to come out while you are paused. (Your time won't move!!!). After that, you have almost a full minute with all the balls out to finish the game. This gives you extra time. This dosen't work on the Baseball Minigame, but there is another easter egg for that one too. If you really want to unlock Bolivia and Senegal, this will really help you! By now you are probably thinking, "Hey Kishu123, these aren't easter eggs, they are just normal tricks!" I know that. There is just so little of them that I had to put some other helpful tricks in. Here is where the easter eggs really start! 'Fight Mode Baseball Bonus Game Easter Egg (Helpful) ' '''We are still in Fight Mode! But don't worry, this is the last one. For this easter egg, you need to get a perfect score in the Baseball Minigame. I know it sounds bad, but it will only work if you get a perfect score. The hardest baseball to hit is the one that travels like Brazil's power shot. What you have to do is to swing when the ball is behind the cross of the statue on the right. It takes time, but you will soon get it! Here is when the easter egg comes in. Once you get a perfect score, it will give you 15,000 points, but don't press next yet! In the dim background screen, you can still see the jump and kick buttons. Press the jump button, then it will give you an extra 15,000 points! 30,000 points earned in just one minute. If you are short on points, or if you want to farm some, then this is really helpful for you! Phew! Finally done with Fight Mode! Sadly, most of the useful ones are above, so there won't be as many useful ones in these next few easter eggs. 'League Tricks and Easter Eggs' The league has a few things that are useful, or just flat out hilarious. 'Closing Out of the Game Glitch (Useful) When you are about to lose a match in the league, you can just close the app and restart it again, and you can redo the match again. This glitch only works in the league so don't get your hopes up in any other game mode. I think that most of you already know this, but for the others that don't, if you are about to lose a match trying to unlock a character, you can use this glitch, and you should be fine. This is helpful for unlocking characters such as India and Fiji. Wolf Costume Easter Egg (Just of Fun) ' '''When you win a full league, and the costume you equip is the Wolf Costume, it is horribly out of position! Again, most of you probably already know this, but it is woth mentioning. 'I'm all out! If you guys have any more ideas, please comment down below and I will try to get to them! Thank you all! Category:Help Pages